In cloud computing system architectures, software solutions are often developed and tested in a separate system environment, such as a development environment, than the environment in which they are deployed for use by end users, such as a production environment. These different environments are typically isolated from one another. As a result of this environmental isolation, in order to test an instance of the software solution in the development environment, a user must use manually created test data rather than using real data created from use by one or more end users of the deployed instance of the software solution in the production environment. This technical problem of limited accessibility of data between different environments leads to another technical problem in the form of insufficient test data being readily available, thereby diminishing the efficiency and quality of the testing of the instance of the software solution. The present disclosure addresses these and other technical problems that plague the computer functionality of cloud computing system architectures.